<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Практически все мы состоим из слёз by Лица (filonovfaces)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964369">Практически все мы состоим из слёз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0'>Лица (filonovfaces)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рюджи выходит из метро, дождь хлещет как только может, и всё течёт за шиворот. Этот ублюдок, множащий ненавистный квадрат челюсти на него же, уезжает на машине с Анн в качестве трофея. Он может себе позволить всё, он — герой своего произведения. Рюджи ругается, плюётся, злится, пока не переводит взгляд.<br/>— Мне кажется, тебе что-то попало в глаз.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Практически все мы состоим из слёз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Спи, Рюджи, — говорит отец и от него пасёт перегаром так, что у Рюджи наворачиваются слёзы. Он лежит тихо, не нарушая воцарившейся вокруг. Он смотрел на незакрытую дверцу шкафа напротив футона, и не шевелился.<br/>— Чё глядишь? Монстров здесь нет. И Рюджи хотелось бы, чтобы монстры из американского мультика существовали. Даже та фиолетовая рептилия сгодилась бы, всё что угодно, чтобы хотя бы было с чем сравнить. Но сравнивать не с чем, помощи ждать не от кого и остаётся, прикусив губу, отвернуться к стене. <br/>— Мама уже не плачет. Даже она уже уснула, можешь спокойно засыпать, — от этих слов спать не хочется совсем, хочется вскочить и побежать к ней, чтобы удостовериться, что завтра к их дому не будут подъезжать мигалки с крестами. Принюхиваясь, он не чувствует ничего, кроме перегара, пота и запаха дешёвого одеколона. <br/>— Завтра в школу, не проспи, понял? — Рюджи кивает.<br/>— Спокойной ночи, — отец кивает в ответ и задвигает дверь. В тишине сон совсем не идёт, отчего утренней тренировки Рюджи ждёт как спасения.</p><p>Долгие посиделки за играми до четырёх утра сказываются на Рюджи забегом до остановки, уклонением от роя прохожих и одышкой, душащей его в этой толпе. Он слышит, как вентиляция работает на полную, но он не может поймать ни глотка воздуха, заглушенного сладким парфюмом и тяжелым запахом мускуса. Голова трещит ещё сильнее, и пересадка на Шибуе является как подарок. У входа в вагон его нога дёргается, он весь дрожит, но ничего не происходит — эту дамбу не прорвёт. <br/>Рюджи выходит из метро, дождь хлещет как только может, и всё течёт за шиворот. Этот ублюдок, множащий ненавистный квадрат челюсти на него же, уезжает на машине с Анн в качестве трофея. Он может себе позволить всё, он — герой своего произведения. Рюджи ругается, плюётся, злится, пока не переводит взгляд.<br/>— Мне кажется, тебе что-то попало в глаз.</p><p>Когда вечером он не возвращается домой, то Рюджи смотрит на мать. Она глядит на часы, отстукивая ногой каждую минуту, чай за чаем дымится и пахнет молоком. После десяти никого не появляется, и она укладывает Рюджи спать. <br/>— Спи, а то не вырастешь. Ты же хочешь быть большим как папа. <br/>— Я не хочу им быть. <br/>— Рю, так… — этот разговор не первый, а реакция не нова. Рюджи не понимает, как так <br/>— Я не хочу тебя бить и вонять. Я не хочу, чтобы вместо меня ждали монстра из шкафа. Мам… — он замолкает, когда видит слёзы матери. Он злился на него, почему она плачет? Она не виновата. — Прости. — Это он должен сказать. <br/>Она уходит и Рюджи проваливается в темноту.</p><p>Проходит неделя, две. От него нет вестей, есть только пустые полки и полупустые ящики для металлических и стеклянных отходов. Рюджи впервые чувствует запах парфюма матери и освежителя для туалета <br/>— Я не думаю, что он вернётся. <br/>— Хорошо. Это же хорошо, мам! — Рюджи внутренне ликует, только от этого ликования по его спине пробегает лёгкая многоножка холодка. Потому что победа всегда ускользает.<br/>— Да. Это неплохо. <br/>После этого он почти не видит её. Они никуда не выходят, дома всегда тихо и лишь иногда их смех и ругань доносятся с кухни. И для него это рай, но для идиллии всё ещё нужно добежать своими ногами.</p><p>Надо бежать. Бег — всегда был правильным выбором. Ветер хлещет ему в лицо, костюм, сидевший на нём как влитой, стягивает мышцы в районе суставов, но он всё ускоряется. Он слышит, как друзья подбадривают его, «вперёд, спринтмастер Сакамото» от Анн, «Молния!» от Юске и Морганы. Рена он слышит про себя, чует, как он замирает, как и всегда, когда Рюджи делал что-то невероятное. Он обрубает рубильник, все садятся на спасательную шлюпку и едут к нему. Взрыв, и он срывается, окунаясь в падение как в целую вечность. Он думает, что даже если не сможет выбраться, что-то изменилось. <br/>Ему впервые хочется наконец окунуться в сон.</p><p>— Знаешь, мы на три четверти состоим из слёз. <br/>— Это ты к чему? — интересуется Рюджи, пристально рассматривая плошку с маринованным имбирём перед собой. Перед ним показались чужие палочки, взяли красные куски и кинули в его рамен. Он посмотрел на Рена, но в ответ на него смотрел Джокер. <br/>— А в том, что отмахиваться не нужно. Гордости в этом нет никакой. <br/>Рюджи ничего не ответил. Но почувствовал, как благодарность приливает тёплым комком к горлу.</p><p>Когда Рюджи лежит в больнице, он вспоминает отца. Герой его детских грёз, потому что в грёзах он был таким, каким нянчил его. Потому что тогда находить его отражение в своём лице было радостно. А теперь это отражение принесло лишь новую череду несчастий в виде кипы счетов и потерянного будущего. Хотелось бы завыть, но этот вой никому не сдался, этот вой теперь некому слушать. <br/>Мать извиняется перед всеми. Он этого не видит, но знает, что она это делает, потому что его место в этой жизни держат в руках эти накрахмаленные рубашечки из академии Шюджин. Накрахмаленные рубашечки видят только награды, и Рюджи виноват в том, что его оказались не настолько позолоченными как у Камошиды. Хотелось бы ещё ему наподдать, но при этой мысли возникает его лицо. А от него сжимается сердце и хочется проблеваться.</p><p>Женский плач заставляет его вскочить и понестись. Как только он делает шаг, затёкшие мышцы начинают вопить. За ними запоздало вопит мысль о том, что он всё ещё жив. <br/>Когда он приходит к угрюмо стоящим ребятам, он автоматически выдаёт улыбку и фразу «Ой, пронесло». От неё несёт таким духом детства, что хочется блевать, но он продолжает. Когда на него кидаются девчонки, он улыбается, потому что больше не слышит плача. Он улыбается, потому что злоба понятней, злоба решаема. Потому что от обратной мысли хочется верёвку, мыло и стальной карниз. <br/>— Слишком натяжно, — слышит он за топотом чужих ног. Рен подходит к нему, поднимает за лацканы школьного пиджака и смотрит на него без призмы фальшивых линз. <br/>— Что? — выдавливает Рюджи. Мысль лежать на потеху и удовольствие у столба становится всё приятней и желанней. — Ты это осознанно или на автомате? — продолжает задавать вопросы Рен, отчего хочется слиться с холодным фонарём сзади. <br/>— О чём ты? — спрашивает Рюджи и замолкает, когда видит бегущие слёзы на щеках Рена. Всё замирает — горло сдавливает комьями, желудок выжигает клейма и что-то давит так в груди. В голове мелькают падения, жалость, отчаяние, вой, складываясь в одну простую мысль. <br/>— Я чуть не расстался с тобой. <br/>Слёзы солёные капают, как первые на Земле осадки. Неожиданно, непонятно, горько, но так радостно. Его накрывают чужие объятья и озвучивают мысль, что на задворках валяется. <br/>— Я так счастлив.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Название взято из песни Дайте Танк! - Три четверти</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>